1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shovel that mounts a hydraulic circuit including a plurality of hydraulic pumps and at least one hydraulic device serving as at least either of a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic system for a construction machine is known that is provided with a boom cylinder, an arm cylinder, and a bucket cylinder that may be simultaneously actuated by hydraulic oil supplied from each of three hydraulic pumps (for example, refer to PTL 1).
To increase an actuating speed of a working device comprised of a boom, an arm, and a bucket, this hydraulic system merges the hydraulic oil supplied from each of the three hydraulic pumps together and allows the hydraulic oil to flow into respective corresponding cylinders.